1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless resource management in a mobile communication network and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling interference between cells for non-real time data transfer in a mobile communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of techniques for preventing interference between cells in a mobile communication network have been researched. In particular, there are several techniques for preventing interference between cells in downlink services. For example, frequencies are divided and reused or time is divided to allocate different service priorities to prevent interference between cells in downlink services.
There is a frequency division method by which different frequencies are allocated to the center of a cell and the edge of the cell to reduce interference between cells. The same frequency may be allocated to the center of each cell since the centers of cells are distant from each other so that the frequency interference is insignificant and a link is in a good condition. However, since edges of each cell are adjacent to each other cell so that the frequency interference occurs, the same frequency may not be allocated to the edges of each cell. Accordingly, frequencies are divided and allocated such that the same frequency is used at the center of each cell and different frequencies are used at the edges of each cell.
Accordingly, interference between cells can be reduced by allocating different frequencies to a cell according to the distance from the center of the cell, and an efficient use of frequencies can be made by using the same frequency at the center of each cell.
According to a time division method, different frequency bandwidths are allocated to each service class and the same service is not simultaneously provided to cells using the same frequency. However, although this may be useful in using a limited frequency resource, this is not efficient when the number of users or users requesting specific services significantly increases.
To prevent interference between cells, power control may be used instead of managing the frequency use. A typical power control is used for scheduling considering mutual interference between users in the same cell. According to a broader power control, interference between cells is prevented by calculating optimal power considering how target users for power control would have an effect on other cells.